As is understood, several types of electrical connectors are known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,834 (Venaleck), there is described a bow contact for being slidably engaged along a bowed, side surface thereof by a conductor, e.g., connector pin. Such engagement serves to compress the preformed bowed configuration. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,436 (Aso), there is described an electrical connector for connecting to a flexible, multi-connector cable when the cable is inserted therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,053 (Imai), another type of flat cable connector is disclosed, this connector using two housing parts which mate together to compress the cable. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,315 (Noschese), there is described yet another cable connector, this for what is defined as a ribbon cable, the cable of different layers each of which is associated with a respective subassembly (cable holder lock). U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,379 (Evans) describes yet another version of a connector for connecting what are referred to as circuit-bearing substrates positioned therein, the connections being made to respective contacts located within the connector's housing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,311 (Yodogawa et al.), 5,181,854 (Masuda) and 5,199,882 (Bates et al. ) all describe various types of electrical connectors for having flexible or the like cables positioned therein to effect contact therewith in a predetermined manner. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,471 (Raymond et al.), an electrical connector is described wherein tapered plugs or the like are individually positioned within respective receiving portions of the connector's housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,743 (Busacco et al.), there is defined a method of forming a conductive end portion on a flexible circuit member for use in an electrical connector, wherein the end portion is adaptive for including dendritic conductive elements (e.g., palladium) on a protruding edge thereof for electrically connecting to associated conductor members (e.g., pads on a printed circuit board or electronic module). As defined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,743, the preferred method for providing these dendritic elements is electroplating, which may be provided in accordance with the procedure defined in Canadian patent 1,121,011. Still another process is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,073 (Bindra et al.). U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,185,073 and 5,237,743, in addition to Canadian patent 1,121,011, are all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,262 (Busacco et al.), there is defined yet another electrical connector for interconnecting a pair of circuit members (e.g., a printed circuit board and electronic module) wherein, in one embodiment, the housing designed for having the connector's contact members therein is specifically designed for occupying first and second positions with respect to the interconnected circuit members during compression thereof against the interim connector in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,262. Movement of the interim housing in this embodiment serves to prevent wipe of the end portions of the electrical contacts during such compression, said wiping not desired in at least one aspect of this invention (e.g., when using the aforementioned dendritic contact elements as part of the contact structure). Understandably, the connector in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,262 may utilize the dendritic elements formed in accordance with the unique method taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,743. U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,262 is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and is also incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance to the teachings herein, there is defined an electrical connector for electrically connecting at least one external electrical conductor (e.g., a conductor pad on a printed circuit board) to a second conducting element such as an electrical cable or the like, which second element may be positioned within the invention's housing. Significantly, the connector as defined herein provides such connecting to this external conductor in a substantially non-wiping manner while assuring stationary positioning of the connector's housing relative to the conductor being so connected, or, alternatively, fixed positioning of the external conductor and movement of the connector with respect thereto. Such stationary positioning eliminates the need for added structure to permit housing movement while still assuring effective coupling to the respective conductor.
It is believed that an electrical connector possessing the above advantageous features and other features discernable from the teaching herein would constitute a significant advancement in the art.